Festival Matsuri bersama Cowok Aneh
by Sasuke Seme Kece
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau bertemu dengan orang aneh yang membuat gundah gulana? padahal baru kenal sudah ngajak kencan, kencan yang aneh.  Bingung nentuin genre, kalian aja yang nilai  okay?  BL, OOC, SASUNARU


_**Festival Matsuri bersama Cowok Aneh**_

_**By: Yanz **_

_**Pairing: Sasuke X Naruto**_

_**Genre: gak tau ._. Bisa disebut romance gak?**_

_**Rate: T**_

_**Disclaimer (bener ga tulisannya?): Masashi Kishimoto**_

Siang yang amat terangat sangat panas, okay bahasa gw barusan pemborosan kata tapi memang beginilah cara gw ngungkapin betapa panasnya hari ini. Tapi, gw tetep semangat motret-motretin orang di kampus, salah satu hobi gw nih setelah mata kuliah selesai. Jebret sana-sini, orang pacaran pun gw jebret cikiciw…

Nama gw Naruto Uzumaki, kata nyokap sih gw ganteng ya ya ya gw emang ganteng wkwkwk sekarang gw ngekost di Suna dan kuliah di Suna university, sebenarnya asal gw di Konoha cuma gak tau kenapa obsesi gw pengennya ke SU hehehehe akhirnya perjuangan gw kerja 2 tahun bisa buat biaya kuliah, umur gw sekarang 24 tahun dan gw ambil jurusan fotografi karena emang hobi gw dan gw yakin bisa jadi fotografer professional kelak.

"Eh… itu ya yank mahasiswa baru yang katanya nyeremin itu?" Gak sengaja gw denger ada cewek dengan cowoknya ngegosip di bawah pohon jengkol, (elit banget nih tempet mojoknya)

Gw masih nguping nih ceritanya dari balik pohon tuh, "Iya yank, katanya tuh anak reseh.."

Absolutely, telinga gw langsung gerak-gerak, siapa memang mahasiswa tersebut? Gak sekali dua kali gw dengar namun sering, padahal tahun ajaran baru dimulai dua bulan lalu tapi kepopulerannya melebihin gw ckckck, "Mukanya cakep sih yank, tapi expresinya serem kayak mau ngebantai orang!" kata tuh cewek bergidik seolah ada ulat bulu yang hinggap di lehernya.

"Iya, senior yang nge'ospek kemarin saja kena bantai…"

Mata gw coba nyari sosok yang dimaksud, nah mata gw dengan cekatan langsung menemukan sang objek, gw pun menjauh dari dua sejoli tadi dan mendekati sang objek.

Benar saja, tatapannya tajam seolah mau membantai siapa saja yang menyapanya, kulitnya putih pucat dengan wajah cool, tubuh proporsional dan gayanya seperti L di film Death note, atau dia memang penggemar L? wah wah payah sekali bercosplay ria dalam kampus tentu jadi pusat perhatian… sisi positifnya, gw bisa jadikan dia model gw,_ but_… Cuma dari kejauhan gw berani ambil gambarnya.

Ceklek..

Ceklek..

Okay beberapa gambar orang aneh ini gw dapatkan dari samping, begitu artistik, dengan mata berbinar-binar gw tatap terus gambar-gambar hasil pemotretan gw hari ini, padahal Cuma beberapa detik gw nunduk, orang aneh yang gw gak tau namanya tersebut menghilang… huh entah kemana?

KRIUKKK~

Rupanya cacing-cacing diperut gw sudah demo minta makan, mau gak mau gw tunda dulu perburuan makhluk aneh tadi.

Kayaknya emang jodoh gw ketemu tuh makhluk aneh, di kantin rupanya tuh anak… gw liat dia minum susu kotak di bangku paling pojok Cuma sendirian, setelah memasan gw rada bimbang mau duduk dimana, mau dekati dia masih was-was, jadi gw mutusin duduk di bangku lain saja buat keselamatan *?* hmmm apa pemikiran gw ini keterlaluan ya? Gw memperlakukan anak orang seolah makhluk berbahaya yang bisa gigit orang kapan saja, tapi gak ada salahnya jaga-jaga, soalnya gossip yang beredar tak bisa diragukan.

Sebagai selingan nunggu pesanan datang gw pun kembali menjebret si aneh, pas gw arahkan kamera untuk ke dua kalinya orang itu kembali hilang bagaikan hantu… bener-bener, kali ini gw merinding apa jangan-jangan dia beneran hantu? Sampai-sampai rasanya ada hembusan udara di leher gw, pas gw menoleh… gleg.. gw sempet shock melihat si aneh sudah ada di samping gw dan jaraknya sangat dekat dengan gw, akhirnya gw pun nyengir dan nyapa, "Hai, bagaimana bisa lu ada di… hei hei!" kata-kata gw terpotong saat dia rampas kamera gw.

"Aku gak suka penggemar rahasia dan mengambil fotoku tanpa izin," ucapnya PD.

"Aaah… bukannya begitu, gw Cuma suka memotret lu, lagian yang gw potret bukan hanya lu."

"Apa suka denganku? Berani juga ya menyatakan cinta pada pertemuan pertama," ucapnya semakin PD dan mendorong hidung gw dengan jari telunjuknya.

"BUKAN BEGITU!" teriak gw frustasi.

"Hummm… aku terima~" bisiknya pelan dan meniup kuping gw dan bikin gw bergidik.

Gw semakin shock dan tanpa sadar gw teriak, "GW GAK SUKA COWOK!"

Oh damn! Gw sukses bikin orang seisi kantin mempertahikan gw, dia juga langsung mendelik kesal, tatapannya semakin membunuh, "Kameramu aku sita…" ucapnya sambil berjalan menjauhi gw.

Gak gak bisa! gw gak mau kamera mahal hasil jerih payah gw lenyap, jadi gw kejar lagi si aneh yang gw masih gak tau namanya itu, "Tunggu! Jangan ambil kamera gw!" teriak gw frustasi.

Dengan entengnya dia melempar kamera gw ke udara dan kembali menangkapnya, itu bikin gw parno abis, kaya orang gak bisa boker 2 bulan (nyambung ya?)

Gw berusaha tangkap kamera gw tapi gak berhasil, tangannya begitu lincah bagaikan orang sirkus yang main okrobat. Kami terus berlarian sampai akhirnya berada di tangga yang begitu sepi, gak ada yang lewat makanya dia menghentikan langkahnya, gw pun kembali mendekat, "Come on man, kembalikan harta gw," ucap gw memelas.

Tanpa aba-aba dia langsung dorong tubuh gw ke dinding, "Ada syaratnya, aku akan kembalikan kameramu tapi berhenti memotretku, boleh saja kau potret aku sepuasnya tapi… kau harus jadi boyfriendku." Ucapnya dengan suara serak-serak basah nan menggoda dengan jarak wajah kami yang sangat dekat.

Gw Cuma kedip-kedip minta belas kasihan kaya kucing kejepit pintu, "I-iya gw gak akan potret lu lagi," ucap gw dengan pilihan pertama tentunya…

Sungguh kejadian tadi siang begitu mendebarkan, pantas saja anak itu tidak punya teman, rupanya dia begitu… yaah gitu lah…

Dengan hati gundah gulana gw kembali merenung, gw takut sama si aneh yang gw masih gak tau namanya itu, tapi di sisi lain gw selalu kebayang-bayang wajahnya dan segala tindakannya, jantung gw kembali gak stabil kalau ingat, oh god… kenapa si aneh yang gw gak tau namanya ini bisa bikin gw gila? Sampai-sampai gw gak bisa makan kalau gak lagi lapar, gak bisa tidur kalau gak lagi ngantuk (sama aja bohong).

Sebelum tidur gw pun mengakhiri hari ini dengan membaca ayat kursi supaya si aneh itu gak menghantui gw, kalau pun gak mempan gw lempar aja kursinya.

Di perjalanan gw mau berangkat ke kampus gw lihat ada sebiji makhluk menendang-nendang motor dengan laknatnya di pinggir jalan, penasaran pun menarik gw mendekat.

"Ada masalah apa mas?" Tanya gw (sok) sopan.

Makhluk itu pun membalik tubuhnya dan menatap gw tajam, oh god… harusnya gw tau siapa makhluk ini dari postur tubuhnya! "Bantu aku, motorku mogok," katanya dingin.

Mau gak mau gw terpaksa nolongin si aneh yang gw masih gak tau namanya ini, "Jangan ditendang, nambahin rusak aja lu! Gw punya tali, nanti kita tarik motor lu dengan mobil gw ke bengkel."

Singkat cerita, motornya sudah bener, dan gw bela-belain gak ikut mata kuliah Cuma buat nemenin dia (pada dasarnya gw emang males hehe), _at least_ gw tau juga nama orang aneh ini Sasuke Uchiha, dan dipanggil Sasuke, orangnya sangat dingin namun penuh kejutan, gw pribadi gak tau apa saja yang akan terjadi kalau bersamanya terus-menerus, gw suka ngobrol dengannya, gaya bahasanya yang dingin namun penuh percaya diri selalu buat gw ngakak, bener kata orang _don't judge a book by it's cover _Sam gak seserem penampilan dan tatapannya, dia cukup bersahabat, gw rasa tergantung kitanya aja, kalau kita baik dia juga baik, kalau kita jahat dia bakal bantai habis-habisan.

"Temani aku jalan," ucapnya datar.

"Sorry, gak bisa dude, udah sore banget badan gw lengket dan bau terasi karna gak mandi seharian."

"_I don't care about that." _ Ujarnya sambil nyemprot _axe perfume _keseluruh badan gw, otomatis gw wangi hehe.

"Ramai banget, pasar malam ya?" Tanya gw dengan katronya

"Ini namanya festival matsuri."

"Festival apa?"

"**Matsuri** (祭**?**) adalah istilah agama Shinto yang berarti persembahan ritual untuk Kami. Dalam pengertian sekuler, _matsuri_ berarti festival atau perayaan di Jepang. Di daerah Kyushu, matsuri yang dilangsungkan pada musim gugur disebut **kunchi**.

Berbagai matsuri diselenggarakan sepanjang tahun di berbagai tempat di Jepang. Sebagian besar penyelenggara matsuri adalah kuil Shinto atau kuil Buddha. Walaupun demikian, ada pula berbagai "matsuri" (festival) yang bersifat sekuler dan tidak berkaitan dengan institusi keagamaan.

Sebagian besar matsuri diselenggarakan dengan maksud untuk mendoakan keberhasilan tangkapan ikan dan keberhasilan panen (beras, gandum, kacang, jawawut, jagung), kesuksesan dalam bisnis, kesembuhan dan kekebalan terhadap penyakit, keselamatan dari bencana, dan sebagai ucapan terima kasih setelah berhasil dalam menyelesaikan suatu tugas berat. Matsuri juga diadakan untuk merayakan tradisi yang berkaitan dengan pergantian musim atau mendoakan arwah tokoh terkenal. Makna upacara yang dilakukan dan waktu pelaksanaan matsuri beraneka ragam seusai dengan tujuan penyelenggaraan matsuri. Matsuri yang mempunyai tujuan dan maksud yang sama dapat mempunyai makna ritual yang berbeda tergantung pada daerahnya.

Pada penyelenggaraan matsuri hampir selalu bisa ditemui prosesi atau arak-arakan _mikoshi_, _dashi_ (_danjiri_) dan _yatai_ yang semuanya merupakan nama-nama kendaraan berisi _Kami_ atau objek pemujaan. Pada matsuri juga bisa dijumpai _chigo_ (anak kecil dalam prosesi), _miko_ (gadis pelaksana ritual), _tekomai_ (laki-laki berpakaian wanita), _hayashi_ (musik khas matsuri), penari, peserta dan penonton yang berdandan dan berpakaian bagus, dan pasar malam beraneka makanan dan permainan." Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa bernafas sedetik pun, repot-repot dia buka _Wikipedia_ Cuma buat jawab pertanyaan gak penting gw.

Gw Cuma manggut-manggut kaya anak autis.

Baru kali ini gw datang ke pasar malam ala Jepang, cantik sekali suasananya, dengan udiknya mata gw kelayapan badan gw muter-muter kaya sapi lagi mabok. Padahal di samping ada Sasuke yang menatap gw heran, "Kamu pasti sudah lapar, ayo beli apapun yang kamu mau," tawar Sasuke ke gw.

"Hehehe kebetulan gw lapar!" dengan membabi buta gw ambil takoyaki yang begitu nikmat itu. Selesai makan gw pun ngeluarin dompet gw buat bayar.

"Ngapain kamu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil nahan tangan gw.

Gw dengan ekspresi kebingungan pun jawab, "Bayar lah!"

"Siapa yang nyuruh kamu bayar hmmm? Aku yang traktir semua!" bentaknya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Lu kira gw cowok apaan dibayarin, gw bisa bayar sendiri dude."

"Gak, tetap aku yang harus bayar!" otomatis dia lempar semua uangnya yang ada di dompet ke pedagang takoyaki dan menarik tangan gw dengan kasar.

"Egois lu!" sepanjang jalan gw terus mencak-mencak gak jelas, dianya tetap kekeuh nyeret-nyeret gw dengan genggaman tangannya.

BRUUKKK!

Gak sengaja gw nabrak gerobak pedagang sampai jungkir balik karena jalan gw yang begitu brutal dan nista.

"WOY GANTI DAGANGANKU!" teriak pedagang dengan penuh kemurkaan.

Gw cuma ciut liat betapa tebalnya kumis si pedagang kayak Adam suaminya Inul Daratista. Dengan angkuh Sasuke bilang, "Hn.. Berapa sih? Segitu doang jadi masalah," namun setelah dia buka isi dompetnya barulah dia sadar uangnya sudah di lempar semua ke kios takoyaki tadi.

Wajah Sasuke tetap (sok) cool, dia colek pinggang gw dan berbisik, "Hitungan ketiga lari."

1

2

3

Kami pun lari sekenanya, gak tau siapa saja kena tumbal tabrakan kami dan terpelanting kemana-mana si pedagang yang berkumis tebal tadi ngejar kami sambil bawa golok, gw makin panik,

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan gw terlihat pedagang tadi sudah kehabisan tenaga dan kehilangan jejak kami, hingga sampailah kami ke sisi pasar yang sepi, kaya hutan, tanpa ada penerangan, tapi…

"Wow cantik… lama gw gak liat kunang-kunang" ucap gw terkesima dan berusaha nangkapin tuh kunang-kunang.

"Kamu suka?" Tanya Sasuke dan berdiri di samping gw.

"Ya suka lah… gw kira kunang-kunang sudah punah ternyata masih ada," jawab gw dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Dia mendekap gw, gak tau kenapa jantung gw kembali terpacu, muka gw memanas, perasaan apakah gerangan? Dia tersenyum tipis menatap wajah gw yang kaya orang bego, baru kali ini gw liat Sasuke senyum manis. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan mengecup lembut kening gw, "Aishiteru…" bisiknya lembut.

"Apa gw gak salah denger?"

"Gak, aku sungguh-sungguh."

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Kau gak perlu tau sekarang, nanti kau juga paham," ucapnya seraya mengarahkan tubuh gw berhadapan dengannya. Dia tersenyum lagi, senyuman yang hangat dan penuh kasih sayang, perlahan dia dekatkan lagi wajahnya dan mengecup lembut bibir gw.

Cinta? Oh shit… inilah mungkin yang dinamakan cinta, benar saja cinta itu buta, tak dapat melihat persamaan gender dan perbedaan keyakinan, tapi cinta itu suci, gw yakin tuhan punya rencana lain dengan dia titipkan cinta terlarang ini pada gw.

"Haaah… Aishiteru yo."

FIN

~Daniel POV~

SALAM KENAL ini cerita sebenarnya bukan ffn tapi cerpen gay yang aku buat terus aku edit nama tokohnya, maaf kalau rada ngawur, kebetulan aku suka film naruto jadi aku coba masukin ke cerita naruto, Namaku adalah Daniel Yanuar, umurku 19 tahun di bulan februari nanti, aku hanya pelajar biasa yang memiliki otak dibawah rata-rata, aku tinggal di Banjarmasin, hobiku menggambar, berkumpul dengan teman-temanku, aku suka korea dan jepang, aku bukanlah orang yang rajin membaca apalagi menulis, namun cerita yang berjudul 'cowok rasa apel' yang aku baca diinternet menyadarkanku, aku jadi suka membaca dan menulis, sekarang bagiku menulis itu bagaikan duniaku , aku dapat hanyut dalam duniaku sendiri, dunia fantasi bagiku karena aku lebih suka menulis hal yang gak masuk akal dari pada realistis, aku juga suka raditya dika, andai aku punya selera humor bagus sepertinya pasti ceritaku asik u.u yasudah… aku bingung mau mengatakan apa. Apa cukup perkenalanku? Adakah lagi hal yang perlu ditanyakan? Salam kenal dari author baru di ffn


End file.
